The Devil's Dream Lover
by RiNiTee
Summary: Melinoe and Zakar are lovers with a tragic story. They were separated for thousands of years. Reunite years later, they recounted events of the past to one another. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

This story is related to Finally! and The Heartless Nymph. The main pair is Zakar/Melinoe. Zakar is one of Sin's, from Devil May Cry, triplet brothers for those who don't know. He is a Mesopotamian/Sumerian god of dreams and visions. The OC's name is Melinoe the goddess of nightmares and madness in Greek mythology. I figure they would be a good match since they both are associated with dreams. I don't know if Sherrilyn Kenyon has Melinoe in her stories yet. I don't see Melinoe mentioned in the books I have read so far and decided to use her as my main character. The portion of the story that's in the past is set five thousand years before Achron's book, which was eleven thousand years in the past. This makes the timeline in this story about fifteen thousand years from the present.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

Zakar and his brothers, Eb and Sin, were cursed the moment they were born. A prophecy foretold that the three of them would end the Sumerian pantheon. Their father, Enlill, was going to kill them himself to ensure that it won't come true. Eb, their oldest brother, was slayed. Sin convinced their father that he already killed Zakar and absorbed his powers. In truth, Sin hid Zakar in the dream realm to protect him. Sin went on and took his rightful place in their pantheon as the god of fertility and ruled the moon.

Growing up in the dream realm was tough for Zakar. He had Sin for company but it was a lonely and empty existence. To entertain himself he would enter the dreams of gods, goddess, and humans and viewed them. Through their dreams, he discovered their fears, loves, interest, and inner thoughts. At first, he was only an audience. As his god powers manifested he realized he could interact in their dreams to control and manipulate them. The threat of the gallu demons yielded some entertainment. At least he got to enhance his combat abilities. Life was tolerable.

That changed when he met _her_.

Melinoe was a frightened child who barely reached his knee. He felt an instant attachment and protectiveness toward her. Every night he would come into her dreams. He would see to it that she experienced pleasant one that would make her smile. He looked forward to seeing her every night. They would keep each other company by sharing stories of their lives to one another. She filled the void in his heart he didn't realize existed.

As the years went by she grew into a beautiful woman. He began to develop an attraction toward her. When she was a child he craved her friendship. Now as an adult he craved her like a man craved a woman. He withheld his desires because he feared her rejection.

"I love you." She said one day.

Zakar was dumbfounded by her announcement.

Melinoe pouted at his lackluster reaction. "I love you." She repeated with her arms akimbo. She loved Zakar since the first moment she met him. A mysterious entity was haunting her dreams. Zakar appeared and chased it away. He was her hero.

"Are you…are you serious?" he asked her.

"This is the most serious I have ever been."

Zakar registered her words and a smile spread across his lips.

"I love you too." He said.

Melinoe's pout melted and she smiled back at him. She timidly moved closer to him and kissed his lips. He kissed her in return. Being as it was their first real kiss it was as awkward and uncoordinated.

"I still love you." she said, which made him happy.

"I do too."

"Do you want to try again?" she asked him.

"Yes," he kissed her.

This time it was not as bad. When they broke apart, both of them were breathless and desiring more.

"Do you want to…" he left the words hanging in the air to let her finish it. He had no experience with seducing women.

"Yes!" she squealed.

As they shared a kiss, he conjured a bed and removed their clothing with shaking hands. Both of them were virgins with limited knowledge. They stood in front of each other for several second before they gathered enough courage to do something. Each reached their hands out and touched the other's body. Together they explored.

Zakar kissed his way down her neck and ran his hands over her bare skin. "Know my touch. Only my touch. Promise me."

"I promise." She breathed.

From then on, each night, they'd fall into the other's arms and mold their bodies together. Melinoe was everything Zakar wanted. He never thought he'd find love like this. The moments he spent with her were his happiest. She was the center of his world.

He should have known it wouldn't last.

Melinoe had been murdered.

Zakar felt the loss of her essences the moment it happened. He abandoned the protection of the dream realm and ventured to her home in Olympus. He saw her body himself. It was a sight he would never forget. He could still see it whenever he closed his eyes. She was lying on a stone alter, in a white dress, surrounded by candles. Her blonde hair was spread around her head like a halo. She looked as if she was sleeping but he knew better. His love was gone and his life was over as well. He was going to steal her corpse and keep her in the dream realm with him. He'd guard her for eternity. He would have enacted his plan if Hera and Zeus hadn't appeared.

Zakar hid behind a large pillar, using his god powers to conceal himself. Zeus and Hera were too stricken with grief to notice anything amiss. Hera was the first to reached Melinoe. She conjured a white cloth over her daughter's body.

"Hera, please, I just want to see her face one last time." Zeus pled with his wife.

Hera showed no mercy. "No! You can't see her. She is dead because of you."

Zeus shook his head in denial.

"It was one of your lover's husbands that attacked our children. Melinoe is dead because of you. You're not allowed near her until you bring me her murderer's head."

Zeus took one last look at Melinoe before vanishing.

Hera sobbed as she pulled the white cloth from Melinoe's face. "My beautiful child, I swear, I'll bring you back. We will be together again."

This gave Zakar hope. Maybe they could bring Melinoe back?

*Fifteen thousand years later*

Present day

San Diego, California

Melinoe walked into an empty alleyway and waited for her stalker to follow. A man had been trailing her through the streets for about an hour. He remained close enough for her to noticed him but far enough to not disturb her shopping. She wasn't sensing danger so she ignored him. She thought he would go away on his own but as time passed there was no sign of him leaving. She had enough and was going to see what he wanted from her.

When the stalker entered the alleyway and met Melinoe face-to-face her heart rate increased. She found her reaction unusual. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him before. She had met his two brothers on separate occasions and later discovered they were part of a triplet. This man must be the third one. He looked identical to the others, handsome, tall with tanned skin, topaz eyes that pierced her, and long black hair. A long black coat enveloped his muscular form. He was like the other two in appearance but something was different about him. He didn't have that typical demigod smell that came from his brothers. Instead, it was overpowered by the delightful smell of demon blood that had her fangs itching for a bite.

His gaze followed her tongue as she licked her hungry lips. "Hello, I'm Melinoe. What's your name?"

He didn't respond to Melinoe's question. He moved closer, invading her personal space, and stared down at her. His proximity made her skin heated, which was a mystery because her skin was permanently cold. He reached his hand to caress Melinoe's cheek. She moaned and leaned into his touch, wanting more. She realized she was shamelessly rubbing her body against his and pulled away. In all her life, lust has never invaded her being, for it to appear out of nowhere alarmed her.

"Take us to your place. We'll talk there." He said in a deep voice and she almost melted.

Melinoe flashed them into her bedroom in the Underworld. As soon as they arrived he pulled her into a kiss so fast she didn't have time to breath. Sealed memories and forgotten emotions resurfaced. She recognized him and kissed him back with equal passion. This man was no stranger. He was her lover from a previous life. The only man she swore she would ever love.

They had been separated for fifteen thousand years. So many things have changed but not their love. Zakar was thinner and his hair was longer but overall he looked exactly the same. Melinoe was completely different due to her dying and reincarnating. There was no missing that she was shorter, her once olive skin was now alabaster, her blonde hair was now wavy and black, and her blue eyes are green.

Zakar caught sight of the mysterious dark haired woman from behind and was compelled to follow her. When she turned, enabling him to see her face, he was stunned by her resemblance to Melinoe. Could it be that he finally found her?

After witnessing Hera's vow, Zakar kept a close watch on her. He sensed that the goddess knew of a way to resurrect Melinoe and she did. Melinoe had reincarnated. The trouble was that he had no idea where Melinoe was or who she would be. He spied on Hera and saw that she had no clue either. He left Hera to start his own search. He searched and searched to no avail until now. He was reunited with his lost love and he swore he'd never lose her again. She was his and no one was taking her away from him.

Zakar and Melinoe made love. Pain and pleasure combined as they became one. He was the only man she offered her body to and no one else. She never desired anyone but him not only because of the promised she made in the past. Her heart, soul, and body belonged to him even if her mind didn't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on the bed, Melinoe giggled as Zakar trailed his wet tongue down her navel. His large body caged hers in a warm naked embrace. She would love for him to continue lower but she needed time to recover.

"Where have you been?"

"Talk…later…" he said in between kisses. They had been separated for so long. He wanted to make up for all the time they lost.

She was drowning in lust but suppressed it.

"I'm too sore."

Zakar glanced at the red stain on the sheet. "I was going to kiss it and make it better."

She shook her head and pouted. "We are going to talk about it now. I spent the last few thousand years living in the demon realm."

All humor was lost when Zakar heard this. "What happened?"

"Your stupid brother happened."

Zakar sobered from his drunken lust. Someone dare touch his woman?!

"Which one? I'll kill him!"

He had multiple siblings due to his father's womanizing. The god couldn't control himself when a woman that caught his attention, no matter what creature she was. He saw them as playthings to amuse him and discarded them when he was bored. Zakar's poor mother, a beautiful peasant woman, was no different. The majority of his brothers took after their father in that aspect. If one of them hurt his woman, let alone looked at her, he was going to castrate the bastard and shove it down his throat.

"When were you going to tell me you were born a triplet?"

In Melinoe's past life, Zakar had introduced her to his brother, Sin. At that time, she assumed he only had an identical twin brother. She didn't know about his third brother until after she reincarnated to this lifetime.

"I and Sin don't talk about Eb. He was killed when we were young." The loss of his brother stung him until this day. They were more than brothers. When one of them died a part of the others died too.

"Your father didn't kill Eb."

"How can that be? Our father killed him because of a prophesy about the three of us bring the end to our pantheon. He said he killed him. He was going to kill all three of us." The reminder always irked Zakar. If not for that stupid prophesy, he and his brothers would have lived normal lives. He would have met Melinoe either way. They were destiny to be together.

"Your father spared Eb and hid him."

"He must've believed that Sin killed me. He thought that with me gone the prophesy wouldn't be fulfilled. He kept Eb and Sin apart."

"He kept Eb and Sin separated. I met Eb in a faraway land. He fell in love with me but I didn't return his feelings. He wasn't you. I thought it was strange that I was drawn to him physically but I couldn't stand his touch."

Zakar cupped her face, nudging her to look at him.

"Oh, Zakar, the only touch I want is yours but I didn't know that. It was so confusing."

"It was my fault. I should have looked harder for you. If only I found you faster we would have been together sooner. I'd protect you."

"I know you would."

"What happened to Eb?" Zakar didn't know if he wanted to kill his brother for even thinking he could have his woman or hug him for being alive.

"It's a long story. This occurred after I reincarnated. My name is still Melinoe but Hades and Persephone are my parents now."

*Fifteen thousand years ago*

Melinoe was in the human world. It could only mean one thing. She was going to be dead according to the prophesy that was made when she was born. It stated that if she ever left the Underworld she would die a horrible death. Her parents did everything in their power to prevent the prophesy from happening by keeping her in the Underworld. She was heavily protected by their skeletal guards since she could remember. She was spoiled beyond spoiled by everyone because she would be gone any day. It seemed that day was now.

Hades and Persephone had begged Melinoe to return to the Underworld. There might be a chance that she would be spared. Melinoe refused them. She could feel her god powers dwindling. It was too late and nothing they do could stop it. Although Melinoe was only fourteen she understood what death was. She was surrounded by human death since she was born. How was death for gods any different? Melinoe had peace with it a long time ago. All that was left was for her to wait for her life to end. When it did, she would not fault anyone. Until it was her time, she was going to travel across the human world as she pleased. She had asked her family to give her peace. Her parents understood her feelings and reluctantly agreed.

As Melinoe walked through the forest she came to a halt when she heard male voices. From where she stood she could determine that there were two men. She turned around and walked the other way to avoid them but it appeared they were aware of her presence. They materialized in front of her with no shred of clothing and grins on their lips. Their facial features told her that the blonde one was an Atlantean god, the dark haired one was a Sumerian god.

"What's a young maiden like you doing in such a place?" asked the blonde haired one.

Melinoe didn't answer him. She turned away but the dark haired one was blocking her path.

"Leaving so soon?" he said.

They were not going to allow her to leave. These men look like they are used to getting their way with women. Obviously, they were planning on raping and possibly murdering her. She accepted that she was going to die but there was no way she was dying in this degrading manner. She was the princess of Hades. She won't be dishonored. She kicked him hard in the stomach and punched the other one. With her dagger drawn the battle began. They were laughing, thinking she was playing but she was serious. It did not take long for them to fall on the ground, bloody and bruised. Sensing another presence she attacked him too.

"Stop!" the stranger ordered her but she was not listening. "I'm a Chthonian!"

"Fuck if I care!" she retorted, kneeing him in the crotch.

"Stop, I'm not with them." He pointed to the two men lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

She stopped for a moment to look at him. He was tall, with dark hair, and a muscular body. He didn't appear threatening. She didn't sense danger from him but he was staring at her in a strange manner.

"You don't look like you're with them." she said.

"I'm not." He insisted. He glanced at the two gods she had just beaten with little emotion. The two gods vanished. He sent them away. She saw a hint of concern appear on his face but that didn't matter to her. She continued down the path she had previously chosen.

"Where are you going?" he said, following her.

She turned around to address him. "Leaving."

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

He gestured at the wounds she inflicted upon him that were in the process of healing.

"You attacked me."

"What are you, a delicate flower?" she said to him.

"I have to punish you for this."

She rolled her eyes at him. She was born and raised in the Underworld there was no form of punishment that scared her.

"What do you want-" she paused to pull up the hemline of her peplos to reveal the chastity belt he placed there. Since she had known her end was near she had never even thought of indulging in carnal pleasures. When she was younger she thought that she would share that with her husband, whoever he may be, but as she grew older the idea was discarded. The threat of death hanging over her head gave her many sleepless nights to think about these things. A husband would lead to attachment and love. It would break her heart to think he would suffer when she was gone. This chastity belt would help in her mission of solitude.

"Is this it?" she said, her voice laced with boredom.

"Yes,"

She shrugged and continued down the same path.

As before, he followed her. "Where are you headed?"

"Wherever," She said without looking at him.

"You should go south." He suggested.

"South?" she snorted. "Who wants to go south?"

She turned and went north just because he annoyed her. The Chthonian disappeared. She looked up at the sun and waved to her Great-Uncle Helios. A cloud formed into the shape of a hand and waved back to her. She smiled.

"Do you know where I can find shelter?" she asked him.

The hand pointed at a large tree with green leaves. She should have asked him in the first place. Maybe then, she could have dodged the two men. But great-uncle Helios was a type of person who minded his own business. He could see all that was in his domain but didn't interfere.

"Thanks." she said.

Melinoe rested under the tree. The next day, she came across a lake. Excited, she jumped into the water with her clothes on. She swam back to the surface, her head shooting out of the water to meet the cool air. Her black curls went wild from her actions and covered face. As she pulled her hair out of her face, she sensed the presence of a demigod.

A man stood at the shore of the lake. When her gaze met his, it startled him. He slipped on the mud and into the water. Melinoe laughed at his fall. As she swam to the shore on the other side, her clothes dried.

"Wait!" the man called as he ran to catch up with her.

Melinoe quicken her pace. She had sightseeing to do and no time for perverts. She flashed two miles away from the lake. She found a small village and walked around the market place. The villagers sent her curious glances since she was new but were pleasant and friendly.

"I found you!" said the man from the lake.

Melinoe pretended she didn't know him and walked the other direction. The man followed and made his pace match hers. She ignored him as he tried to talk to her.

"Please, stop. I want to apologize. I wasn't peeping at you. I go there all the time and this time you happen to be there."

Melinoe stopped walking and looked at him. Really looked at him. She wasn't giving him her fully attention before because he fell in the water so fast. She didn't have enough time to take in his features. The demigod, Sumerian by the looks of it, was enormous compared to her. She was young and short for her age so everyone was taller than her. The top of her head barely reach his shoulders, which were wide. His curly jet-black hair was tied back with a string showcasing his handsome features.

Melinoe heart skipped a beat and then began pound inside her chest. So what if he was handsome? She'd seen handsome gods before but he was the first that made her blush. The grin on his face said he knew what he did to her. Damn her delicate, pale skin.

Melinoe slapped the center of her chest. The slap was a warning to her heart. She couldn't fall in love with anyone. She couldn't hurt him. "I accept your apology. Now go away."

He grabbed her wrist when she turned away from him and pulled her back. With his strength, a simple tug made her lose her balance and crash into his hard chest and his erection. Any affect he had on her evaporated. It was replaced with apprehension. Was he going to assault her too? She just landed on this world yesterday and the majority of the men she met were trying to lay claim on her. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

He immediately released her and put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Stay away from me." She ordered him before flashing out of there.

More miles away, Melinoe rested under a tree and inspected her wrist. A bruised had formed around it in the shape of his hand. If she was in the Underworld the bruise would have instantly healed. In the human world it took seconds to heal. This was the first sign that she was deteriorating.

Tears formed behind Melinoe' eyes but she didn't cry. She had to put up a brave face for her family's sake. She wasn't afraid of dying. She was afraid of not seeing her family again. She didn't want to see them miserable because of her either. It was the reason she wanted to stay away from them during this time. She didn't want her last days to be in bed, surrounded by her crying family as she withered into nothing.

Melinoe continued her journey. To her annoyance the demigod was shadowing her. She ignored him, thinking he'd lose interest and go away eventually. A week passed and he was still there. He took her indifference as an invitation to approach her. She had to cut him loose before things become complicated. She rejected him and told him the truth that she wasn't long for this world.

"Now that you know, leave me be."

"I can't. I love you."

"How can you love me? We don't know each other."

"I've love you the first moment I lay eyes on you." he confessed. "I won't let you die." He grabbed her arm and teleported them.

He brought Melinoe into a bedroom, promising to return with someone who could help her. While he was gone, Melinoe tried to use her god powers to escape but they weren't working. She called for her parents and all of her family members but no one answered her pleas. She broke down and helplessly cried. She thought being alone would benefit her. It didn't. She missed her family and wanted to be with them more than anything, even if it was for a short time.

Melinoe was trapped but not for long. She went to the door. One push and it opened. The men underestimated her. They thought that since they commanded it, she was going to obediently stay in the bedroom. The only man she obeyed was her father not some demigod proclaiming he loved her. How could he love her? They don't even know each other's name.

In the hall, Melinoe cautiously searched for a way out. If her god powers weren't working and her family wasn't responding it meant this place was safeguarded by the powers of the owner or a sacred item. She had to get outside of the property and then flash herself back to the Underworld.

"No!" came a loud male voice.

Melinoe didn't know who the voice belonged to and she wasn't going to wait for the owner. She picked up her pace and ran. As long as she made it pass the property line her powers would be back.

"Come back!" the voice boomed.

The floor beneath Melinoe's feet shook and tore apart. She lost her footing and fell. Her vision was consumed by darkness.

*Present*

Zakar was proud of his woman. Melinoe accepted her mortality with serene maturity while others would have been crying and whining. She was perfection in his eyes. He loved her with every fiber of his being. That was the reason he was pissed that his own brother was trying to court her.

"I felt nothing for Eb." Melinoe said as if she could read his mind. She probably could.

Zakar was happy to hear her say this. Although Melinoe's had no memory of him, he'd hate it if she fell for his brother.

"What happened after you fell?"

"I can never fully recall exactly what happened. From what little I remember, there was pain and hunger. I was very hungry. Somehow, I have demon blood in my veins and then I got these." Melinoe opened her mouth to reveal long white fangs.

Zakar touched her lips, urging her to open her mouth wider for him to see her fangs. They shrunk back to normal size under his stare. Did she think he was repulse by them? If only she knew about him.

"Hades found me. He locked me in my bedroom to protect me. I escaped while attempting to eat Persephone's hand and went on a murderous rampage. "Her family kept the details a secret to protect her. It took a lot of digging and confrontation for her to discover what she did during her blackout. "A Chthonian had to execute me."

Zakar expelled a curse.

"He rammed a spear through my chest and pinned me to a tree." Melinoe took his hand and placed his palm between her breasts. It was where the wound once was. "I had too much demon blood in me. I ended up in the demon world after I died."

Zakar held her tight. He could imagine how bad that turned out. His poor defenseless goddess trapped in a world of evil despicable demons. How did she survive?

"I went on another rampage and slaughtered everything in sight." She said coolly.

"What?" was all he could say. It was not that he didn't believe her. The Melinoe he knew had basic fighting skills. Her god powers were mid-level at best but she was a strong-willed woman. If her loved ones were endangered she'd find the strength to fight.

"The memories from my past life came back, but not memories of us." If only her memories of him returned at that time too. It would have help alleviate the pain. She could have sought him out. "I remembered my old parents, Hera and Zeus, and how I died. I had so much pent up rage. I took it out on the demons until it was gone."

He could understand. "Hera and Zeus put you through a lot. You couldn't remember me because we only interacted in the dream world."

"I wasn't angry about my parents. I was angry at the man who murdered me. I love my parents - both sets - but they can be selfish. Hera brought me back to life because she couldn't live without me. She gathered my essence and put me inside Hades. Hades had me with Persephone. What Hera did went against nature. I wasn't supposed to reincarnate. That's the reason I couldn't leave the Underworld or I'll die."

Upon the death of a god, their life force was released into the world. It caused disasters in the human world. Melinoe was able to live in the Underworld because it housed the dead, Shades.

It made sense to Zakar. "The remains of your essence are in the human world. If you went there it would call you back. Your new body would have been torn apart bit-by-bit." Seeing as she wasn't fading into nothing when they were in the human world, he had to ask. "And now?"

"The demon blood saved me and gave me a new life. It altered me into a hybrid. I can go wherever I want too."

Zakar kissed her. He was happy to know. "What about the side effects from having demon blood? Do you hear voices urging you to kill?" he knew about that all too well.

Melinoe laughed. "I was born and raised in the Underworld. I can't sleep well if I don't hear voices urging me to kill or screaming prisoners begging for mercy. What about you? Where have you been? I went to Sumer before my family overthrew your pantheon. Where were you?"

Zakar was pissed at the notion that they could have meet sooner. Why did they keep missing each other?

"Well, this all started during your old lifetime."

*Fifteen thousand years ago*

Screams of help echoed in the air, ruining Zakar's peace. Screams like these were common in the dream world. Either the dreamer was having a nightmare evoked by their own troubled mind or an entity was haunting them. Normally, he'd mind his own business but something about the high pitch scream made him restless enough to investigate.

Zakar discovered a little girl being chased by a large demon with pale green skin. Zakar flashed in from of the demon, allowing the little girl to escape. "Leave her alone!"

The demon snared at Zakar in distaste. "Stay out of this demigod. She's mine."

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

The demon glanced at the empty spot where the little girl once was. He vanished but not before sending Zakar a deadly glare filled with a menace. Zakar looked back and his gaze connected with blue eyes of the little girl he saved.

"Why are you still here? Go before he comes back." Zakar ordered her.

The little girl didn't listen. She stepped forward and stared up at him. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made it apparent to him that they came from different ethnicity. She might not speak the same language as him. Maybe if he spoke slower she'd understand him?

"Goooo. Baaaack."

She frowned at him. "Why are you speaking slowly?" she asked.

She spoke his Sumerian language, given it was with a hint of an accent.

"You understand me?"

"Yes." She said with a large smile. There was no evidence of the fear from the earlier episode. "Hello, I'm Melinoe. What's your name?"

Zakar didn't answer her question. "I think he's gone. You should go." He dismissed her.

"Don't leave me." Melinoe begged.

"You are safe. He won't be back."

She wasn't convinced. "He'll be back. He always comes back."

Zakar didn't want to get involve but he already did. "Who was that and why was he after you?"

"I don't know his name or what he wants. He comes every night when I sleep, calling my name. I won't go to him."

"Stay beside me and he won't bother you."

Melinoe grasped his hand. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes filled with adoration. They stayed together from then on. That was the start of their relationship.

*Present*

"You wanted me, didn't you?" Zakar said smugly. He had to pause the story to tease her.

"It took you long enough to notice." Melinoe pouted, which he always found cute. "Whenever I bat my eyelashes at you, you kept asking if I had something in my eye."

"I thought there was!" Zakar said in his defense.

"You're so dense." Melinoe laughed. She learned the eyelash trick from watching Zeus' lovers. If it worked on Zeus she thought it would work on Zakar too. She was a fool. Zakar was nothing like Zeus. "I did all I could to show you how much I loved you. I knew you loved me too. I was waiting for you to confess but you didn't. I had to take matters into my own hand and confess first."

"You had another life outside of our dream world. I knew that if I admit my love for you, I'd also have to admit I wanted you with me permanently. I wanted to take you away from your family and the stress they put you through."

Melinoe sighed. They always argued over this. "How many times do I have to tell you I loved my duties? I was not stressed."

"Your family takes advantage of you. They make you do everything."

"I was the oldest. I was supposed to do everything."

Due to Zeus' philandering nature, he had many lovers and frequently brought them home. They even had their own temple, his harem. This was early in his and Hera's marriage. Hera argued with Zeus about it numerous times. Their relationship was suffering until they had Melinoe, their first child. She was a miniature female form of Zeus. They switch from disagreeing over Zeus' infidelities to competing for Melinoe's affection. To Hera, Melinoe was a beloved person who she adored and shared her woes with. To Zeus, Melinoe was the princess of his heart, his confidant.

Growing up, Melinoe saw the dynamics of her parent's marriage. Hera was expected to remain home and run the household while Zeus ventured out. As a toddler Melinoe spent most of her days attached to Hera's hip. Zeus had to resort to stealing her from a sleeping Hera to spend quality time with her. Carrying her in his arms, he'd teach her about the world and his philosophy. This made Melinoe more understanding of his ways but she sympathized with Hera's heartache.

To make both her parents happy, Melinoe took over managing their household and watching over her siblings. She was stern but fair. Hera got to relax and Zeus got to keep his lovers. When Zeus brought his lovers home, Melinoe kept them in line by teaching them their place. She told each of his lovers that there are beauties in every corner of the world. Zeus might be currently infatuated with them but he would grow bored. They were replaceable and discarded if they weren't too careful. Therefore, it was best for them to behave and respect her and Hera's position. Hera was still bothered with sharing Zeus but she was willing to put up with it. That was as long as they stayed out of her way. Melinoe had to constantly remind Hera that Zeus loved her or else he wouldn't have married her. This would defuse Hera's temper, which pleased Zeus. Things were peaceful until it came to a deadly end.

"What about now? Are Hades and Persephone treating you well?"

"They love me beyond all reason." Melinoe said gloomily.

There was a story there. Zakar wanted to know but she wasn't ready to talk about yet. He wasn't going to push it out of her.

"Continue your story, Zakar. I want to know."

Zakar cleared his throat. "There was something I never told you."

"What is it?"

"That demon that was stalking you, I discovered he was a gallu. He was obsessed with you. After we first meet I hid you from him whenever you were with me. Eventually he figured it out."


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean Asag?" said Melinoe. "You know he's not technically a gallu even if his genetics was used to create the gallu demons."

"How did you know about Asag?" asked Zakar. He worked hard to keep Asag a secret from Melinoe.

"The memories of my experience in the dream realm are back and a lot of things are making sense to me. In my past lifetime, Zeus took me to Sumer to meet his mistresses. That's how I know the language by the way. I fell asleep in one of the rooms and that's when Asag first appeared in my dreams."

"Asag followed you back to Greece." concluded Zakar. "He stopped bothering you because I fought him."

"I suspected you did."

"I absorbed a bit of his powers. His blood made me resistant to the gallu's bite and almost drove me mad. I wiped out a lot of gallus during my madness. They developed pure hatred for me. They waited for the moment I was weak and took revenge. I was captured three thousand years ago. They held me prisoner and fed off my blood for centuries." Zakar omitted a few details. The little information he gave Melinoe was already upsetting her. She didn't have to know that he was impaled on a large stone by swords, his eyes were seared shut, his eardrums were pierced, and he was stripped of his powers.

Melinoe caressed his face and ran her eyes over his body. His flesh showed no evidence of the torture he endured. It had been healed by Katra, Sin's lover. Melinoe's face was hot and her green eyes glisten with moisture. "I'll kill those vermin!"

"No!" Zakar couldn't allow her to endanger herself. "Stay away from them. Their bite is infectious. You'll become one of them." He licked the tears that had trailed down her cheeks.

"I'm immune to them too." Melinoe's veins were filled with an assortment of demon blood. It provided her with demon powers and made her a delicacy in the demon world. She was forced to fight for her life on a daily basis, which garnered her formidable battle skills and a fearsome reputation.

"Be that as it may, you are not allowed near them. These creatures are dangerous." Zakar warned her.

"If you don't want me to then I won't go near them." Melinoe agreed without argument. "I need to use the bathroom."

Zakar released Melinoe. She got up, unabashed by her nudity, and smiled flirtatiously at him before closing the bathroom door. She used the bathroom like she said. Afterwards, she contacted her best friend Mintha and gave her information about tasty gallus.

When Melinoe exited the bathroom, Zakar was at the other side of the door, greeting her with a kiss. He devoured her mouth like he was starving. She closed her eyes and fell into his arms.

"I'm scared that if I let you out of my sight you'll disappear." The fear lingered in the back of Zakar's mind. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? Of seeing her, of hold her in his arms, of making love to her, of hearing her voice proclaiming her love for him. Her image would fade and her voice would be replaced by the laughter and taunts of his captors. When he didn't react like they wanted him too, they damaged his senses.

"I'm not going anywhere without you and you're not going anywhere without me." she said with sass. "I'll kill anyone who tries to break us apart."

Zakar chuckled. He loved the old Melinoe's carefree innocence. She was exactly what an ornery Dreamwalker like him needed. He appreciated the new Melinoe's ruthlessness. It matched his.

"You were perfect for me then and you're perfect for me now. We were made for one another."

"No matter how my body has changed, my heart is forever yours." Melinoe said. She batted her eye lashes, followed by a toothy smile just like she did when she was little.

"Are you still sore?"

"No,"

Zakar picked her up and carried her back to bed.

Sex in their physical body was much more intense compared to what they experienced in the dream world. He lost himself in the pleasure and got rough with Melinoe. The sheets were bloody and her body was marred by bites and scratches. Bruises were forming. Her new body was smaller compared to her old body. It healed slower too. He feared he might break her in two of he lost control again. He touched her gently and loved her body longer and slower.

Afterward, Zakar and Melinoe were sated with smiles on both their faces. While they rested Zakar told Melinoe his side of the story.

*Fifteen thousand years ago*

"Where is she?!" Asag demanded from Zakar.

Zakar looked left and right, exaggerating his actions. "Where's who?"

Asag was asking for Melinoe. Words had spread that he was harassing other Dreamwalkers, demanding information. No one in the dream world had information on her because Zakar had masked her with his powers.

"Don't play dumb with me, demigod. Where's my woman?"

"I don't know who you're talking about. Just because you can't handle a woman, don't blame it on others."

"Don't lie to me. The last time I saw her was after you interfered."

Zakar shrugged. He had built himself a solid reputation of being neutral. He wouldn't bother anyone as long as they don't bother him. His indifference was able to convince the demon of his innocence.

"If I find out you lied to me, I'll make you pay with your blood." The demon promised before vanishing.

Zakar snorted in response. He wasn't scared of some demon. He flashed to Sin to talk to him about Melinoe and the demon issue. Neither of them took the demon's threat seriously, although Sin warned him to be more careful with Melinoe's safety. Sin was the only person Zakar trusted aside from Melinoe. He told Sin about Melinoe after he met her. Sin was happy Zakar found a new friend.

"What does she look like now?" Sin asked.

Zakar crossed his arms in defiance. "Why do you need to know?"

Sin met Melinoe when she was little but he hadn't seen her recently. This was because Zakar wanted her all to himself. In Zakar's mind, Melinoe was his.

"I want to see the woman that stole your heart." Sin teased him.

Zakar caught himself before he tripped on his own foot. "What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! She's a child."

Zakar was lying to himself. Melinoe was not a child anymore. She was a fully grown woman. One with soft skin and curves he couldn't stop thinking of. Where had the time gone? One moment she was this adorable little girl, the next she was eye level to him and tempted him sweet smiles.

"She's nineteen. Not a child anymore." Sin leveled with his brother. "If you love Melinoe, tell her. I think she loves you too."

Zakar couldn't help but smile at the notion. "Do you think so?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you." said Sin.

"I think she has some type of aliment. She keeps blinking and twitching. Do you know a cure?"

Sin chuckled at his naïve younger brother. Zakar had been hidden in the dream world when he was ten and was never interested in women. The only woman he was close to was their mother until they were separated. "She's trying to flirt with you."

So that was what Melinoe was trying to do? She didn't have to flirt with Zakar. The mere thought of her made him weak. "She already has my attention."

"Does she know that? Have you told her that you love her?"

"Shouldn't she already know? We spend every night together." Zakar's routine consisted of accompanying Sin during the day and then be with Melinoe during the night. He had his personal time in-between.

Sin shook his head. "You have to tell her. Women need words."

"Words?"

That night, while Zakar was inside Melinoe's dreams, they confessed their feelings and made love. He had the woman he loved laying on his bed. With her head rested on the crook of his shoulder, her body was nestled against his. He was content. His world was complete.

Melinoe suddenly sat up, breaking their bubble of peace.

"What's wrong?" asked Zakar.

"I hear Ares crying."

"Stay." _Stay with me here, forever._ The words were caught in the back of his throat. "He has four nursemaids."

"I can't ignore him. He's only an infant." Melinoe said with pleading eyes.

Zakar sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to get between Melinoe and her family. "Go. But you'll make it up to me when you come back."

Melinoe gave him a long kiss before disappearing. Zakar missed Melinoe already but he had to let her go. He rolled to his side and touched the spot beside him, where Melinoe had lain. If he stayed there, he'd be miserable from missing her. His clothes appeared on his body as he got out of bed. He went to tell Sin about the change in his relationship with Melinoe.

"Congratulations, you're a man now." Sin said, patting Zakar in the back.

The grin wouldn't leave Zakar lips. "It was amazing. I want to do it again but she had to leave to look after her brother."

"She's great with her siblings, I think she'll be a great mother too." said Sin.

Zakar's jaw dropped and his face turned pale. "Children? I haven't thought that far. She can't get pregnant from sex in the dream world. If we want children I'll have to have sex with her physical body." The thought was tempting.

Sin's features darkened. "Forget I mention children. Don't do it, Zakar. Let Melinoe's physical body remain a virgin. I heard she is Zeus' and Hera's favorite child. Numerous suitors went to Mount Olympus to ask for her hand but her parents refused. She's well-guarded. Men are losing their lives just to catch a glimpse of her. She runs their household so well that they won't give her up. They'll geld you if they find out about you and her."

Zakar didn't hide his disappointment. "I understand. I won't do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Melinoe."

As night fell, Zakar was waiting for Melinoe. When she appeared she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

Zakar wrapped his arms around her as well. Feeling that his neck was wet, he pulled back to see that Melinoe was crying. This worried him. "Melinoe?"

"I'm crying because I miss you. I love you, Zakar. Make love to me. I want you." she said.

*Present*

"How do you feel about us having children?" Melinoe had to interrupt his tale and ask.

Due to their situation in the past, she never brought up the subject of marriage or children. She had always wanted marriage and a large family but kept her thoughts to herself. One selfish desire could endanger his life.

"I picture us with a dozen children but not before having our wedding." Zakar said. His eyes glitter down on Melinoe's with meaning. He was ready to build a family with her. Nothing was in their way this time.

It took Melinoe a moment to realize he was proposing. She gasped and rained kisses over his face.

"You have two sets of parents, which ones do I ask for your hand?"

"Both! You have to ask both! I'm so happy right now. I can't wait to carry our children! Zakar, our first child is going to be a girl. She's going to be a mixture of us and grow up to marry a Chthonian."

"How do you know all that?" Zakar asked because the part about their daughter was a bit too detailed. "Can you see into the future?"

Melinoe giggled. "No, but I've met our future son-in-law. He's that Chthonian I told you about."

"The one that put a chastity belt on you?"

"That's him. He saw a vision of himself and our daughter."

"Was that the reason he put a chastity belt on you?"

"He mistook me for our future daughter when we first meet. He saw visions of me and you together and became jealous. The chastity belt was to prevent me from having sex with you. He realized his mistake afterwards and then removed it." Melinoe omitted that fact that he waited fifteen thousand years to remove it. "He's a good man and has patiently waited for us to conceive our daughter. He said she's a copy of me with your coloring and she's tall like you."

"She sounds like perfection."

Their daughter didn't exist yet but Zakar could picture their beautiful little girl already. He'd love and protect her from the cruelties of the world.

Zakar was pleased at the aspect of having children but there was one thing that worried him. "With the amount of demon blood in our system, will she and will they be...normal?"

"They'll be immune to demon infections like us but it wouldn't be anything we can't handle."

"No matter what they turn out to be or look like, I'll still love them." Zakar was going to give his children things he didn't have growing up such as a mother and father.

"Me too. I'd do anything to protect the ones I love." Melinoe braced herself for what she was about to tell him next. "I have an adopted son. His name is Ambrosius. He goes by Nick. He's a demon."

Zakar was surprised to learn this, although he was accepting of it. How could he not be? They have been parted for a long time. It wouldn't be wrong of her to adopt children even if her son was a demon. It actually endeared her to him more.

"My Nick had some trouble and I'm taking care of it."

Zakar was cautious when he asked, "What type of trouble?"

"He's the Malachai."

"What?!"

Everyone knew about the legend of the Malachai. They were a cursed race of demons. They were prophesied to lead an army of demons to destroy the world and unleash their master, some arrogant stuck-up ancient god.

Zakar already had the gallus to deal with, now this?

"No! I'm not letting you get involved in this type of mess. I forbid it!"

"My son needs me."

"I barely survived losing you once. I don't think I'll survive losing you again."


End file.
